


Mine

by LokisSoftSide



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Collars, Control, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Just because I have a Thing for Tom as a Dom, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, daddy/babygirl - Freeform, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSoftSide/pseuds/LokisSoftSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here be smut. Just pure smut. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy/bg Roleplay big time in this one so if this is something you don't like, please don't read it! The only character I own is the original female character. Tom owns himself.
> 
> There is no profit made off of this work as it for fun and just fantasy :) Enjoy.

“Come here now.” I grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into my room. I crushed my mouth against his, stealing a kiss from him as I moved us back and towards the bed. I took my shirt off over my head breaking the kiss but earning a groan of approval from him as I let the clasp go on my bra and my breasts were revealed to his eyes. “Strip for me.”

I watched him as he removed his tie, moving his beautiful long fingers down the front of his shirt as he unbuttoned it lifting it from his trousers to slide it off his shoulders. God I could watch him just stand there as I got myself off to just looking at him. He was reaching for his belt when I stopped his hand and pushed him against the closest wall, the pictures moving as he hit it quite hard. I moved my hand down his chest, letting my nails rake against his beautiful skin as I reached for his belt to rip it off of him.

“You want to play games little one? You want to be in charge tonight?” I licked and nipped my way down his chest, stopping at his nipple to sink my teeth in, running my palm against his cock through his pants.

“Please Daddy? May I be in charge tonight?” I looked up at him from my knees, my eyes fluttering with pure innocence, begging Him to let me be in charge. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

“Then, my sweet angel, take charge.” He stroked his fingers through my hair as I released him from his confines, stroking Him gently as I let my tongue slip out to trace the tip, tasting the pre cum that was already dripping from it. I stood up from my knees, my hand still stroking him as I bit his lip, kissing him fiercely.

“On your knees Daddy.” I gave him a smirk and I giggled at the control he was giving me. I watched him as he obeyed and went straight to his knees, his cock was still hanging out of his pants as I grabbed a handful of his hair to make him look up at me. “Take off my skirt Daddy, do it slowly.”

I felt his hands start to slide up my bare legs, slowly, teasing every inch of skin. His fingertips ignited something beneath my skin and I let a groan slip out from deep in my chest as I looked down at him. This must be what it feels like for Him when I kneel to him, a complete sense of trust, vulnerability and pure love. I felt his lips press against my belly as his fingertips still softly made their way up my legs, sliding under my skirt. I grabbed his hands and pushed them back down, giving him a stern look, as stern as I could with small smile spread across my lips.

“Do I have to punish you already Daddy?” I moved away from him and sat down on the bed. “Crawl to me Daddy.” I watched Tom crawl on his hands and knees towards me with a huge smile on his face, almost as if he were proud of me. I toyed with my collar as he came closer to me, thinking of how it would look around his neck. Licking my lips as he finally made it to my feet, he bent his head to place a soft kiss on one of them as he looked up at me as if asking permission.

“Tell me what you want Daddy.” I reached down and placed my fingers under his chin to lift his mouth to mine. I took his mouth with mine and kissed him deeply, my tongue invading it as he offered me no resistance. “Tell me Daddy.”

“Daddy wants to rip your skirt and panties off and have you cum all over my face as I ravish that sweet little pussy with my tongue…God My little one I want to fuck you so hard you forget your name.” I looked down at Daddy and almost growled but instead I giggled.

“Daddy you didn’t tell me whose pussy it is…” I smiled at him as he made his way up my legs with his tongue, licking and nipping at the skin as his hands slid up under my skirt to rip my panties off.

“That pussy is Daddy’s…and Daddy wants to taste it little one.” I smiled down at Tom as he made his way to his reward for being good. I felt his fingers slip into my folds, parting them, licking his lips like this was his last meal. His tongue slipped out sliding into my pussy with such a sensual feeling about it I moaned out loud. He continued to slide his tongue up, meeting my swollen clit, pressing down placing just enough pressure on it to make me squirm under his ministrations.

“Hmm Daddy…” I reached down to grab a fist full of his hair as he reached up to grab onto my collar as I held him in place, grinding my pussy into his face as he sucked on my clit, his fingers from one hand thrusting into me at a pace that was leaving me breathless, his other pulling me towards him by my collar. I guess he was having a hard time giving up total control.

“That’s it my sweet angel, cum all over you’re pink sheets for Daddy.” He looked up at me from between my legs to say this before he dove back in. His tongue was lapping at me, fingers thrusting into me, hitting that sweet spot over and over. He removed his fingers from my collar and slid one of them into my mouth for me to suck. I wrapped my tongue around it and sucked on it like it was his cock. “Hmmm baby girl…so good. Cum for me now.”

With those words I felt myself let go. My legs wrapped around his head and trapped him there as I rode his face, my fluids gushing out all over him and down onto the pink sheets below us. My eyes rolled back into my head as I let out a string of curse words, hips bucking against him as I rode out my orgasm. He didn’t stop licking and nibbling until I finally caught my breath and fell back against the mattress.

“Oh fuck Daddy that was amazing.” I pulled him up so he was on his knees in front of me and I leaned in for a kiss, delving into his mouth so I could taste myself on his tongue, his hands came up to rest on my cheeks as we shared a soft sweet kiss.

“Did you like that My princess?” I nodded my head at him and I brought his finger back up to my mouth so I could use it as a pacifier to suck on and I watched his eyes. 

“Daddy?” I said to him.

“Yes My princess?” He looked at me with his eyes full of lust, so dark and so hot.

“I don’t want to be in control anymore.” I looked to him to see what his reaction would be and it was one of understanding. “I don’t like bossing you around Daddy.”

“It’s ok My little one.” I sobbed a little, tears streaking my face as I thought at how he must be disappointed in me. “Why are you crying little one?” His hands came up to cup my face, wiping my tears away with his fingertips, his face full of concern.

“I’m sorry that I disappointed you Daddy.” I looked down and away from his eyes for fear of seeing it written on his face how disappointed he was. I felt his fingers grip my chin and pull my face back towards his.

“My little love, how could you think that I would be disappointed with you?” He brought his lips to mine and kissed so tenderly. He slid his lips so softly over mine, his tongue running along the seam of my lips to beg entrance, so I opened my mouth against his letting him in. He reached under me to grab my ass and lifted me from the bed, with our mouths still connected. I heard his pants drop to the ground and felt his movement as he stepped out of them while we walked to his side of the bed. “But you know my little love, I have to punish you for not following through.”

 

Tom’s POV

“Ok Daddy.” She nodded knowing that it was useless to try and get out of it. I sat down on my side of the bed with her legs still wrapped around me. I was surprised that she was being quite compliant tonight, usually she was a right brat with me when she was in the mood. “But after You punish me Daddy it’s your turn right?” Ah there was my little brat.

“On your stomach little one, across my lap and count them for me.” I watched as she wiggled and squirmed trying to get out from my grasp but I grabbed her collar and pulled on it slightly to let her know who was in charge now. “You had your chance little love. Now on my lap and stop squirming before I make it so you can’t walk tomorrow princess. Are you ready little love?”

“I am Daddy.” I heard her little voice come out of her as I raised my hand to deliver the first blow, landing on her right cheek. “One.”

“One what my little love?” I rubbed her little arse before landing another smack to it.

“One, Daddy.” I smiled down at her up turned face, landing another smack on that beautiful ass of hers. She looked so beautiful across my lap like this. “Two, Daddy.”

It continued like this for the next eight smacks to her pink cheeks. She was so responsive to me which made me so proud to call her Mine. My little love started squirming on my lap, trying to wiggle her way off as I held her tight, my hand smoothing over her rear end letting my fingers slide down in between her legs. I could feel her, how wet she was for me as I dipped my finger into tight little hole. I heard her squeal with delight as I slid my finger in and out of her, her hips lifting up to my touch.

“So wet for your Daddy hmmm?” Her hips lifted again against my hand. “Was that little power trip worth it My little love?”

“It was Daddy.” She smiled up at me with that cheeky little grin of hers that made me smile back at her as she melted my heart. 

“Sit up on my lap little love.” I helped her up into a sitting position as she curled up into a ball and snuggled into my chest. I held her in my arms and caressed her back gently. “You know how much I love you my little one right?”

“Yes Daddy, I know and I love you to my handsome Daddy.” She reached up with her hand and touched my face to bring her lips to mine. Her hand caressed my cheek as I took her hair in my hand to dip her head back, deepening the kiss, invading her mouth with my tongue, wrapping hers up with mine.

“Can you feel how hard Daddy is for his little one?” I bit her lip and whispered against them, lifting my hips against her rear end so she could feel it. “You are so beautiful baby.”

I slid my hand up under her collar, moving her to her knees on the floor in front of me. She looked so sweet and innocent with her perky little breasts on display. I reached down with my hand and took hers in it to guide it to my aching cock. She wrapped those fingers around my shaft, starting to gently stroke me up and back down, her eyes looking up into mine.

“May I suck Your cock Daddy? I really want to taste you.” Her hand continued to make slow strokes as she looked at me asking for permission. 

“You may my beautiful little love.” I cupped her chin in my hand and looked into her eyes before I took my time to kiss her beautiful little lips. She smiled at me, giving her cheeky little grin as her hands slid from my cock to caress my thighs. Her head bent down to kiss along my inner thigh, nibbling and raking her nails lightly against my abdomen.

“You are so handsome Daddy.” Her nails were raking lightly down against my skin making their way down my thighs as her eyes looked to me, so innocent and sweet. She stuck her tongue out at me and moved her hand to the base of my cock, letting her finger nail slide up the underside of it sending shivers up my spine. Her tongue slid out, flicking it against the head causing me to groan, sliding my hand through her hair to wrap it up in my fingers. She popped the head into her mouth using her tongue to massage it gently. She cradled my balls in her palm, rolling them around as she let her mouth slide completely down taking me into her throat completely.

“You are going to kill Me little love.” I lifted my hips up to thrust into her mouth. Her head slid up and down against me, suctioning her cheeks in to pull all the way back up and let me out of her mouth with a slight pop. Her hand went back to sliding up and down my shaft, her lips moving along my skin, kissing down my shaft. She finally made her way to my balls with her mouth, taking one of them in, she rolled it around, groaning as she did sending shivers up my spine with the vibration. I gripped her hair tighter into my fist as I pulled her head up from me and made her look into my eyes, I caressed her cheek lovingly. “That’s enough baby girl. Daddy doesn’t want to cum in your mouth.”

“I’ve been a good girl haven’t I Daddy?” She looked at me with so much love in her eyes.

“Yes you were a good girl baby.” I ran my fingers against collar, lifting her by it to her feet so she could lean against me. Her skin was so warm against mine as I held her close to my chest. “You trust me baby girl?”

“I do Daddy.” She made me so proud. Our three year relationship was rocky at best, trust issues and fighting. Turned out that she was looking for something I could give her if she was willing to submit to Me and ever since I placed that collar on her neck, things had been peaceful and wonderful even though she was my saucy little brat outside of the house. I wouldn’t have her any other way.

“Good baby.” I walked her backwards towards the wall, lifting her arms up so I could place the handcuffs on her wrists. I lifted her up slightly, my hands gripping her bottom so I could place her cuffed hands on the mount that was there on the wall. She was dangling a little, her tip toes being the only part of her feet that could touch the floor. “Are you comfortable my little love?”

“I am Daddy.” She smiled at me as she shifted her weight a little to get more comfortable. 

“I’m going to fuck you hard baby girl.” I lifted her up and wrapped those legs around my waist. I felt her wetness against my cock as I slid it in between her legs. “I love you so much baby.”

I reached down between us and slid the tip of my cock just inside of her, using that hand now to hold her up and slammed deep inside of her. Both of us gasped for air as I bottomed out inside of her tight little cunt, her muscles gripping me, keeping me inside of her. My hands gripped her cheeks as I continued to relentlessly pound into her, her little moans and groans loud in my ear as her back slammed against the wall with the force of each thrust. 

“Oh Daddy I’m going to cum…” She nibbled my ear as my hips thrust up again into her, changing the angle a little bit to hit her sweet spot. Her cute perky breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest as I continued to my fast pace. I could feel her tight little cunt starting to pulse as she grew closer and closer to her release.

“Do not cum until I say so.” I lifted her up and off of me and away from the wall but left her hands cuffed in front of her. “Come with me little one.” 

I took her by the collar, leading her towards the bed where I had her lay her upper body against the sheets, her hands stretched out in front of her and her cute little ass up in the air just waiting to be fucked. I groaned deep in my throat as I let my cock rest against that cute ass, leaning over her I nibbled her ear, placing soft kisses from her ear all along her neck.

“Do me a favor little one.” I whispered into the back of her neck just loud enough to grab her attention. “Tell Daddy how much you want it. Tell Me how much you want my cock little one.” I let my fingers slide down in between her legs, I let them glide along her folds, teasing her.

“Daddy, please give me your cock.” She looked back at me and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

“Not good enough little one.” I gave her upturned ass a light smack and I heard her groan in her throat at my touch. “Try again.” I slid my fingers in between her legs again, this time I slid two fingers deep into her tight little cunt making her writhe against them.

“Ohh Daddy please…ungh…Daddy come on please.” Her throaty little pleas were making me very hot. “Please Daddy give me your cock…I need it so bad.”

“Move up to the head of the bed baby girl.” I flipped her back over and had her slide up the bed so I could crawl over top of her. Her legs fell open inviting me in between them and I slid my body right in. “Baby girl, I love you.”

I pulled her legs up and put them on my shoulders as I bent her in half, thrusting my cock deep inside of her and she screamed out in pleasure. Her screams of pleasure were music to my ears as I continued to thrust inside of her, her tight little cunt was squeezing me tightly as I moved in a fast frantic pace. I was going to cum and soon if she kept clenching around me like that. I reached down and started to rub her little clit to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

“Daddy…Oh God Daddy I’m going to cum…” She was screaming out her pleasure as I thrust into her relentlessly.

“That’s my good girl, cum for Me princess.” I kept pressure on her clit as I thrust into her a few times. She clenched around me tight as her orgasm ripped through her body, her fluids gushed out around me as I lost my own fight for control and let go. I released deep inside of her, my growl erupted from my throat as I slammed into her one more time completely emptying myself inside of her.

“Fuck Me princess...hmmm…” I rolled off of her and laid back. I took a deep breath and reached to the nightstand to grab the key for the cuffs that were around her wrists. “Give me your hands love.”

She moved her hands down to mine so I could undo the cuffs and let her rest for a few. She looked up at me with such love in her eyes and I looked back at her with just as much love. I brought her hand up to my mouth, placing kisses along her palm and along her wrist. I pulled her into my side to snuggle up with her, brushing her hair from her face I placed kisses along her forehead.

“When you are ready little one, we should have a bath together. What do you think? Sound good?” I felt her hand come up and rest on my chest as she spoke to me.

“I would love that Daddy.” She placed a soft kiss on my chest as she looked up to me smiling. “Can we go now?”

“We can little one.” I leaned down and kissed her forehead as I got up. “Come to the edge of the bed my love.” She slid to the end of the bed and I picked her up bridal style to carry her to our washroom placing her on the toilet seat to rest as I reached over to start the water. “Come love.”

She took my hand as I led her to bath tub, helping her as she made her way into it and I crawled in behind her. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid against my chest, resting her head on my shoulder. The warm water was surrounding us as I moved her hair out of her face. Reaching for a washcloth I put some soap on it and started to clean my love. I moved the cloth softly over her shoulders and down her arms, placing soft little kisses along her neck.

“I love you so much Daddy.” She sighed as I kept my hands sliding over her gently. “May I speak freely Daddy?”

“You know you can my love.” I kissed the top of her head gently and waited for her to speak.

“I just wanted to tell you Tom how much I love you.” I smiled at her knowing she did love me as much as I love her. “I also wanted to tell you that I appreciate you taking such good care of me. I know I can be a handful at times. You really make me feel safe, more safe then I have felt in a long time.”

“I love you to. So much.” She turned in my lap and placed a soft kiss against my lips, her mouth slowly moving over top of mine, tongue begging entrance and I gave it to her. Opening my mouth up under hers as I cupped her face in my hands, her arms lifted to wrap around my neck settling herself in my lap. 

“You are my life Tom.” She placed her hand against mine, our rings touching.

“As you are mine.” I kissed her lips once more as she rested her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes.


End file.
